Clintasha: Halloween ' s night
by MarvelInTheTardis
Summary: All the avengers have all gone our doing their own thing on Halloween. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton stay at home watching movies when an unexpected twist happens... happy Halloween.


**This is for a challenge I've had with my friend - TheIncarnation (you should check her out) Basically we have to write a one-shot story for Halloween so her it is!**

It was Friday the 31st of October. Otherwise known as Halloween. The eight avengers were in the tower, eating breakfast. They were discussing there plans for the night.  
>"We're probably gonna go out and scare some kids" Said Wanda and Pietro.<br>"I'm going for a drink with Tony and Bruce" said Steve.  
>"What's this 'Halloween' you speak of?" Asked Thor.<br>"Yeah about that... you're just gonna come and have a drink with us, okay?" Tony said. Thor seemed to have liked this idea as he nodded his head and smiled. They all looked at Nat and Clint.  
>"Me and Clint are gonna sit in the lobby, with some tacos, in the dark watching the most scariest movies" Natasha said with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.<br>"Oh my god, how are you gonna manage?" Tony asked.  
>"Horror films, piece of cake, nothing like that is scary to me." Natasha said.<br>"Oh I know that! I'm on about Clint. He's probably got the most girliest scream out of the lot of us!"  
>"I do not!" Protested Clint, tensing up. Wanda snuck up behind him, jabbed his sides screaming 'BOO!' The reaction to this caused the most undignified shriek ever.<br>"I rest my case" said Tony. The others in hysterics.

In the afternoon, Nat was in the kitchen making tacos.  
>"Pleaseeeee!" Whined Wanda staring at the tacos with glowing red eyes. "Just one?"<br>"No!" Bellowed Natasha. "They're for me and Clint later!"  
>Wanda slumped on the table on her elbow and muttered something about stealing one later. Tony waltzed in and looked at Natasha preparing tacos in an apron.<br>"Aw our typical housewife" Tony said with a sigh. Wanda snorted 'sexist pig' and Nat gestured her middle finger at him.  
>"Tony, the boys aren't going out until later so you can take your mask of for now" Nat said continuing her preparing. Tony sat there. Beaten.<br>"What's up with you?" He asked Wanda.  
>"She's making enough Tacos to feed the US government and she won't even let me have one!" moaned Wanda.<br>"Don't worry, I'll get you one" said Tony with a wink. He walked up, innocently smiling at Natasha. When she turned her back he quickly grabbed one but Nat turned around on her heel, grabbed his arm and twisted it at the same time as jerking it up so the taco went flying in the air. She grabbed the tray and the taco landed neatly back on the tray, without even shattering. She put the tray down and continued as if nothing had happened. Tony then joined Wanda in sulking on the table. Steve came strolling in and his face lit up when he saw the tacos.  
>Tony saw Steve's excitement and gave him a sympathetic look.<br>"I wouldn't bother" said Tony showing Steve the bruise on his arm. By evening, Natasha had 8 trays of tacos and 7 hungry, sulking avengers hovering around her.  
>"You guys better get going and do your stuff. Come on Clint." Nat said. They walked off towards the lobby, carrying 8 trays of tacos. Clint took one and took an exaggerated bite out of one to tease the other avengers.<p>

It was nearly 11. They'd just finished watching Insidious, The conjuring and now they've finished The Exorcist. Nat seems unmoved. Actually, she looks pissed of because she's had tacos spilled over her by a scared Clint. She'd had to put up with him screaming, shrieking, tightly hugging her. She wasn't even the slightest bit bothered. She looked at Clint who was frozen in his seat.  
>"I think I'd better turn on the lights" Sighed Nat. She turned them on but they then switched off again.<br>"Well that's just sod's law, isn't it?" Demanded Nat. But then, electronics switched off, one by one. Clint was even more petrified. Even Nat was slightly scared, now.  
>"It's all right...probably a fuse" Suggested Nat.<br>Clint couldn't even speak. All of a sudden, a candle came whizzing to the coffee table. With a bang, the candle was lit. Clint and Nat screamed clutching each other. They were then shoved backwards by a force. They were clutching each other tightly shrieking now. Nat pulled herself together, got up, and walked off towards the TV. Clint was oblivious to this and rolled over to Nat who was sitting next to him on the couch.  
>"Clint, I know this is a bad time but I am really feeling like there is this connection between us now. It is strong. Very strong." Nat said.<br>"Nat..."Clint said, happy. He then pulls her into a kiss. They sit there kissing until Clint hears somebody clear their throat. He looks up to se Nat folding her arms, staring at him concerned. Clint looks at her confused. Clint then notices he's holding the cushion he was hugging (for safety) and it has a massive wet lip mark on it. Clint blushed red and stuttered. All of a sudden, Nat felt a cold hand lightly grab her by the neck. It lifted her up and threw her into a wall. Nat stood up with her murderous pissed off assassin face on.

"NOW IM GONNA KICK SOME ASS!" TH

en, objects started flying at them randomly hitting them. They were screaming their heads off now. It was when the tacos started flying at launching themselves at Clint and Nat, that they rand off clutching each other, out of Avengers tower.

Wanda and Pietro steps out from behind of the curtains. She was nearly wetting herself with laughter. She looked at Pietro.  
>"I said we were scaring some <em>kids" <em>giggled Wanda.  
>She then walked up to the things she's been craving all day. The Tacos. She grabbed one, sat on the couch and switched on the TV.<br>"They're very nice tacos!"

**Please Review :)**


End file.
